


Or Can You?

by heartsdesire456



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is TECHNICALLY a sequel to Can't Have It All, but it can be read totally on it's own, since there isn't really any plot at all... just a sex scene.</p><p>Adam, Sauli, and Tommy have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Can You?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, available on LJ
> 
> This one was requested by a friend.

When Adam, Sauli, and Tommy all decided to be together as a group, there was always the knowledge that there would be high points and low points to the idea. Tommy couldn’t get too affectionate in public with the others. Sauli knew that Adam and Tommy weren’t at all lonely with each other when they were on tour and he was left home alone. Adam knew that he had to lie about something big to everybody else because, like it or not, even their friends probably wouldn’t understand their three-sided relationship. All of these were low points.

However from his place leaning back against the pillows, Adam was pretty damn sure their current situation was _definitely_ a high point. “Fuck, so hot,” Adam groaned, looking at the _incredible_ sight that was almost literally right in his lap.

Sauli was lying nearly between Adam’s legs, hands on Adam’s hip and thigh as he sucked him like a pro. Hotter still, in Adam’s opinion, was the way he got to watch Tommy fucking Sauli the whole time Sauli sucked him. The way Sauli’s nails occasionally bit into his skin, he could only imagine Tommy was pushing all the right buttons for Sauli. “Fuck, baby,” Tommy moaned, shifting so that he was plastered to Sauli’s back, kissing his neck and shoulder as he fucked him in slow, deep rocks, arms around him to hold him in place. “God you look pretty like that,” Tommy cursed and Adam whimpered. Tommy, he and Sauli had discovered, was a talker in bed. “You like his cock? You do, huh?” he asked, biting onto Sauli’s ear gently, tugging on the shell of it with his teeth as his eyes flickered up to Adam, nearly black with lust. “He feels so good, oh fuck, you like watching me fuck him,” he growled sharply, snapping his hips into Sauli harder, so that Sauli moaned around Adam’s dick.

Adam just panted. “Yes, my God you look so good, baby,” he moaned, whining as Sauli took him deeper, throat working around the tip before he pulled back off. Adam reached out with both hands, cupping Sauli’s jaw with his left as he met his big blue eyes and grabbing a handful of Tommy’s hair with his right, giving it a solid pull.

Tommy moaned sharply. “Oh fuck, Adam,” he whined, letting Adam pull his head to the side before he released it. “Unnng, fuck!” He turned to kiss Sauli’s shoulder as he began to thrust faster. “You like that, huh?” he asked as Sauli nearly choked on Adam’s dick. 

Sauli pulled off of Adam and cried out. “Oh fuck me, please, harder!” he gasped out, eyes clenching shut as he pressed his face into Adam’s belly, nails digging into his hips. “Oh God, Tommy, Tommy please!”

Tommy grinned up at Adam. “Think he likes it,” he said with a cheeky smirk, before leaning down, past Sauli's shoulder, to suck Adam down. Adam moaned sharply, eyes flying wide as Tommy sucked what he could, bobbing in time with his body’s rocks forward as he thrust into Sauli hard and fast. Adam was already so close, he didn’t even need the hand he couldn’t fit between Sauli and himself to stroke what Tommy couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Sauli was babbling as he clawed at Adam’s skin, turning to muffle his Finnish curses by biting at Adam’s belly, unable to do anything else as Tommy fucked him harder and faster than ever. Tommy somehow still managed to mostly keep Adam’s dick in his mouth, bobbing with his movements. “AH TOMMY!” Sauli suddenly cried, nails scraping down Adam’s hips and the tops of his thighs as he suddenly tensed, body going taught.

Tommy moaned softly, pulling off of Adam with a pop as he slowed his movements to a stop. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, voice hoarse from taking Adam in too far.

Adam just stared. “Holy shit, did you just-“

Sauli just moaned, forehead pressed to Adam’s hipbone. “Oh fuck.”

Tommy just smirked suddenly. “Mmmm, you _do_ like it then,” he said and Sauli smirked, turning his head to kiss Tommy, ignoring the fact Adam’s dick was nearly poking him in the eye. 

“Fuck, is he that good?” Adam asked, eyes practically bulging out of his head as he watched Sauli and Tommy kissing, which, in such a close proximity to his dick, was hot enough as it was, even without the fact that Sauli had just came without a hand on his dick just from Tommy fucking him.

Sauli hummed, turning to look at him with flushed cheeks. “Oh God, he’s so good, baby,” he moaned, leaning his head back against Tommy’s. “Fuck, keep going,” he breathed his eyes fluttered shut. Adam looked up and noticed that Tommy was slowly fucking Sauli once more.

Sauli shifted some, getting his hand around the base of Adam’s dick as Tommy winked at him and moved to suck Adam down, hips moving faster as he began to really fuck Sauli again. “Mmmm, feel good, Adam?” he moaned, looking up at Adam’s face, watching the way Adam stared at Tommy’s lips around him. “He looks so pretty on your dick- ooh- doesn’t he?” Sauli asked, eyes rolling some as Tommy hit his spot. “Fuck even if I already came, he still fucks me so good,” Sauli moaned and Tommy hummed around Adam’s dick appreciatively, sending a jolt up Adam’s spine. “Fuck, I know you aren’t much of a bottom, but damn baby you _need_ to let Tommy fuck you some day,” Sauli said, turning to nudge Tommy’s cheek with his nose, making Adam squeak when Tommy and Sauli shared a kiss with his dick still nudging against where their lips met.

When Tommy turned back to suck him while Sauli stroked him, still whimpering whenever Tommy’s increased thrusts hit him just right, Adam moaned. “Oh fuck, guys, oh God, I’m so close,” he panted whimpering when Tommy pulled off with a slurp.

“Fuck, fuck so tight, oh God,” he panted, leaning his head against Sauli’s. “I’m gonna come.”

Sauli was busy stroking Adam as he continued to give him kitten licks along the shaft. “Hmmm, come in me, baby. Oh yeah,” he moaned and Tommy positively growled, whining as he jerked, thrusting a few times as hard as he possibly could, making Sauli cry out slightly.

Adam just swallowed hard, staring at Tommy’s expression as he came. He was so beautiful. Sauli too looked entirely unnaturally beautiful as he turned and breathed hard, Tommy’s thrust jarring him some. Adam was so close that all it took was for Tommy to turn to him with a sated look in his eyes and wrap his lips around the tip just before he was about to go down before he finally tipped over the edge, choking out the shittiest warning ever before he came. “T-Tommy- UNGH!”

Tommy jerked back, only to get his lips, chin, and cheek painted as Adam came. Adam looked down, panting as he started to come down, only to have his eyes fly open as he spotted Tommy licking his lips with a smirk. “Damn, Adam,” Tommy moaned, eyes rolling as he licked his lips. “That was hot.

Sauli huffed. “Maybe for you,” he said, scrunching up his face. “I think he came in my _ear_ ,” he whined and Tommy giggled as he pulled back some and looked.

“Mmmm, lemme help,” he said, leaning forward to suck Sauli’s earlobe between his lips, making Sauli whine as he licked his ear clean. “Got it!” he said with a smirk as Sauli turned to give him a look. “What?” he asked innocently.

Sauli just kissed him suddenly. “Share,” he said, and Adam was pretty sure if he hadn’t just came so hard he went cross-eyed, he’d have gotten hard again as he watched Sauli licking his taste out of Tommy’s mouth. 

“Unnn,” Adam offered incoherently.

Sauli broke the kiss and giggled. “I think we broke him,” he said to Tommy, who cut his eyes to Adam, smirking at him as he shifted, pulling out of Sauli to crawl back.

Sauli whimpered but hummed, turning to lick Adam’s softening erection clean while Tommy crawled up around him and sprawled half across Adam’s chest to kiss him. Adam groaned, turning Tommy’s face to lick his own cum off his cheek, which made Sauli groan. “Fuck that’s hot,” he said, and Tommy grinned, turning to steal a kiss from Adam while Sauli crawled his way up their bodies, arranging himself on the other side of Adam so that he could butt in and get some kisses as well. Adam watched Sauli licking at something he had missed off of Tommy’s jaw and he grinned. “God, I’m the luckiest bastard in the world,” he said suddenly, and Tommy and Sauli broke their kiss to laugh. “No really, I have two of the _hottest_ blond boys I’ve ever seen in my bed with me, licking my cum off of each other,” he said reverently. “And I get to keep you!”

Sauli giggled. “Yeah, guess you are,” he said, though he smirked. “Although, I thought your dick was incredible, I’m pretty sure both of you around to fuck me makes me the luckiest bastard out there,” he said, and Tommy just turned to kiss Adam, who curled his arms around both of them.

“Mmmm I get fucked by the biggest dick I’ve seen in real life and get to fuck the hottest little guy like me too. Pretty sure we’re all really fucking lucky,” he said, turning to tug Sauli’s hand into his, tangling their fingers together. “Love you,” he said, and Sauli smiled at him lovingly. He looked up at Adam and smiled sweetly. “Love you too.”

Adam just chuckled. “I love you guys, too,” he said, pulling them both closer, sliding down some so that they were all sprawled across each other. 

Tommy suddenly giggled. “Man, can you imagine how much people would pay for the video of tonight?” he asked and Sauli burst out laughing.

“Might be enough to pay for having this poor cover dry-cleaned,” he said, and Adam groaned.

“Why did I buy a black duvet?” he asked, and Tommy grinned, turning to bite Adam’s nipple to make him squeak. 

“Cuz you never planned ahead!” he smirked at Sauli as he reached over and slid his hand up the back of Sauli’s thigh, spreading the mess further, sharing the flirty look Sauli gave him. “Doubt you bought this years back with the intention of three dudes ever barebacking on it.”

Adam snorted. “No, can honestly say, I never really figured there would ever be a threesome on this bed, that’s for damn sure.”

Sauli propped up on his elbow. “Great, so it’s your fault and _you_ get to take this to the cleaners and explain what happened!” he said, blowing him a kiss before he wiggled around. “Alright, need a shower.”

Tommy whined. “Nooo, I wanna cuddle!”

Sauli just shrugged as he climbed off the bed. “Too bad, cuddle with Adam. I’m filthy.”

Adam just snickered. “Well, not all three of us will fit in the shower anyways. It’s hard enough fitting two.”

Tommy smiled. “Good, be my pillow,” he said, sprawling across Adam. “And besides, me and Sauli totally fit in there well together. You’re just a giant.”

Sauli suddenly smirked from the bathroom door. “Maybe we should give Adam a demonstration,” he suggested and Adam felt his breath catch. 

Tommy hummed. “Adam could probably learn a lot from such a learning experience,” he agreed, grinning impishly as he sat up. “Wanna come watch?” he asked Adam, who just nodded.

“Yes please!”

As Adam climbed out of bed, watching Tommy and Sauli run into the bathroom, giggling the whole way, he had to admit, coming home from tour was a _lot_ more interesting when there were three of them.


End file.
